


Dressing Room Escapade

by Sam_Clover



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Grofflin, I do weird metaphors, I'll just ignore Vanessa, M/M, Making Out, hide your kids, oh yeah, sorry - Freeform, there aren't enough Grofflin fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Clover/pseuds/Sam_Clover
Summary: Groffsauce is hot and Lin can't contain himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I see you ship it, and I say: Awesome! Wow!   
> But seriously, there's not enough of this

The applause was what he lived for. To go out there and be showered in praise, knowing that he made people happy. Stepping in front alone and hearing the volume increase. Feeling proud of his friends as they did the same.   
It was ecstatic to say the least.

Lin turned to welcome Jonathan on the stage, still walking with all the grace and sass of an absolute Queen, but beaming with joy. He stood next to him and grabbed his hand to form a row and bow with the rest.   
It was like a jolt of energy pulsed from Jon's hand into his and Lin did his best to surpress the shivers it gave him. This man had such a radiant aura, it was almost unbelievable. He normally didn't believe in these things but anytime Jonathan was in the room, you could feel it.   
Lin almost forgot to bow when the wave went through the ensemble.

With utmost determination, Lin-Manuel Miranda pretty much stormed to his dressing room, not willing to talk to anyone and hoping to be done by the time Jon had finished talking to everyone and would go to change as well.   
As soon as the door closed behind him, he practically ripped his clothes off. He had barely gotten his sweatpants on, as the door opened again.

"Hey, are you okay?"  
Goddamnit. Of course Groff would notice when he was distraught. There he stood, the crown under one arm, leaning against the doorframe with the other one, looking absolutely adorable.   
Lin shrugged vaguely and started putting on socks and shoes.   
Frowning, Jon closed the door and began getting out of the incredibly warm costume.  
Lin's answer had definitely not satisfied him.   
"You know you can tell me when something is bothering you, right?"  
When he raised his head, he found his friend looking at him in the mirror. He'd gotten further than Lin had in all this time. But it made sense, as he always wasn't yet in costume, even when the five minute call was blaring through the speakers.   
Thank god Jon was wearing a shirt.

"Lin?"  
He sounded really worried now, approaching him on bare feet.   
Don't touch me, Lin prayed, don't do it, don't -  
Jonathan put his hand on his shoulder. There it was, that energy, going right into him, immediately flowing through his body like electricity.  
He turned around and grabbed his friend by the arms, slamming him into the wall full of fanart, crashing onto him and placing his arms on either side.   
There was a heartbeat of silence in which Jon's face, looking into his eyes, mirrored confusion, surprise and fear as the impact forced the air out of his lungs.   
He didn't have much time to think about it before Lin's mouth collided with his, desperation and fire in his lips, passion and heat emanating from his body and a low grunt vibrating in his throat.   
Jonathan was too perplexed to react.

Maybe that was why Lin regained his senses, slowly backing off. Without a word, he turned around, went over to his bag and put on a shirt. While Jon was still backed against the wall, Lin let his hair down to brush through it quickly, almost violently. He didn't hear Jonathan cross the small dressing room.   
When Lin went to leave, Jon caught him by the collar to pull him back into the kiss. Suddenly they were sharing the desire burning inside, mouths longing to taste the sweet fire on the other's lips. Jon's free hand automatically went into Lin's long, soft hair, grasping it at the back of his head as if to ensure he wouldn't pull away. Lin, however only wanted to push forward until Jon was backed up to something, anything so he could roll his body against him. Both of them moaned quietly at the contact. Without hesitation, Lin seized the opportunity to slide his tongue in through Jonathan's parted lips, tasting him like an exotic fruit.   
He felt the blonde run his hand under his shirt, over his stomach and chest, but he grasped it, pressing it against the wall above him, only stopping to catch his breath.

When there was a knock at the door, Jonathan attempted to break it up. Lin held him in place, looking him in the eyes with absolute determination. They just stayed there, breathing heavily, hearts beating.

"Hey, guys, have you seen who was in the first rooOoooh shit..."  
Daveed blinked. Jonathan Groff made eye contact with him, looking to the world like a man on a mission. Then he winked.   
"Ookayyy.", Daveed closed the door behing him in a swift turn. They heard him snicker outside.   
Jon shrugged and pressed a careful kiss on Lin's reddened lips before he trailed his mouth along his jawline to his ear.   
"Let's get outta here.", he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it! Listen, man, you go out there and show them what you're made of


End file.
